Watcher
by Andromeda of Othrys
Summary: The Death is kind and welcoming, but Lily is not yet ready to call it quits and rest - she needs to protect Harry, even if it means not resting for a long, long time.


**This drabble is for the Slytherin House, prompt being Ghost(s) -842 words**

* * *

"Avada Kedavra!"

Lily refused to close her eyes, willing to watch her death approach, adding a little smirk to sweeten the deal. She knew what she had done, and she couldn't wait to see the expression on the Dark Lord when he realized what her sacrifice had kickstarted. Her only regret was not being able to be physically there for her darling Harry later in his life. However, she would protect him to the best of her ability, as long as he needed her.

The initial impact and the death itself were over quickly; the stories of painless death _Avada Kedavra_ brought were very much true. The separation of her spirit and body, and the subsequent loss of the concept of gravity, was a bit confusing, but Lily adapted quickly — she had to protect her baby.

Floating up to Harry, she positioned herself between Voldemort and the crib, ready to give up her ticket to the Afterlife to save his life.

 _Why do something so stupid?_ an androgynous voice whispered in her ear. She had never heard that voice while she was alive, but being dead, even for only a few moments, meant she instantly knew who spoke to her.

 _Because he's my son!_ she snapped at the Death itself, eyes never leaving the dark, hooded monster as he lifted his wand and pointed it at her son.

 _Still, quite stupid_ , Death murmured. _You do not need to stay_ — _you have done more than enough. It is not the child's destiny to meet me for a long, long time._

 _I'm not leaving Harry! Not until he doesn't need me anymore!_

Death sighed. _You magic-aware, so impertinent and always stretching beyond your due. Very well, Lily Evans Potter. You planned to sacrifice your spirit for your son; I cannot lead you in the Afterlife, but you may stay with him until he has no need of you._

 _Thank you_ , Lily whispered in shock and gratitude.

 _Do not thank me just yet_ , Death's voice carried a tone of wicked amusement. _Being a ghost is not an easy existence, but then again, I would rather not have my Avatar and my future Master angry at me for sending you to Oblivion._

* * *

Death had been right: being a ghost was not an easy existence. Like the majority of ghosts, Lily could not interact with the physical world, which made watching over Harry at times torturous experience. She interceded with the Shinigami, Death's little pets, multiple times on Harry's behalf, stopping them from taking her baby's soul when the neglect and abuse became too much. She wanted to rage and lash out at her sister, her husband and their son so many times over the long years Harry was isolated from the magical world — and boy, how she wished she could give an earful to Albus for deciding that!

Yet she could understand Albus' reasoning, to a point. No matter how much she hated seeing her baby being hurt and neglected, she knew the Wizarding World would treat him with even less kindness. Lily's old Headmaster had been a hero and a political figure, and she had seen just how much the swinging opinion of the public could drain and age a man, and all before he passed his hundredth year mark! Her Harry was just a baby: who knew what kind of things he would have to live through?

There was no use in imagining what-if scenarios, though: she had a job to do. It wasn't an easy thing to do, keeping malevolent energies and spirits off Harry's back, not to mention gently nudging him away from the danger in the physical world. _How_ in the world did her sweet baby manage to run into _every single spot of trouble_ that existed in the Albion, she would never know!

* * *

"Mum," Harry whispered, outstretching his hand, and Lily inwardly cursed her inability to interact with the physical objects for the millionth time since she died. Instead of spewing all the vitriol on the tip of her tongue, she merely smiled and mirrored her son, aware she could not speak. Her baby had grown up, and soon, he would not need his mother to watch over. She caught James' wink and rolled her eyes, which prompted a smirk from Sirius and a grin from Remus. Honestly, why had she married that brat again?

 _Your time is nearing, Lily Evans_ , Lily heard Death's voice again, but this time, she could see it.

It was standing right next to Harry, the customary scythe absent from its side, yet the stance screamed protectiveness.

 _I know_ , Lily sighed, shoulders slumping. Being a ghost had drained her a lot. _Watch my baby for me?_

She couldn't see its face, but she got the feeling Death was grinning. _How can I watch him, when he has my Cloak?_

 _You know what I mean!_

 _Of course, Lily Evans Potter._ Death offered her a hand. _Have you done what you wanted?_

 _I have_. Lily accepted the hand and closed her eyes.


End file.
